


Studies

by Batzy13



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Michael Langdon Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ahs reference, ahs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy13/pseuds/Batzy13
Summary: You go to Michaels house to study but y’all end up fuckin





	Studies

Y/N POV 

 

“Michael stooop what if ms mead catches us?” You say as michael kisses your neck  
“She won’t. Besides she already knows about us. She knows not to disturb my studies” michael whispers softly on the back of your neck. “ and what studies might that be?” “why, your body of course” michael says with a wink. You always felt nervous in his house. Maybe it was the forboding feeling of ms mead watching your every move. Maybe it was all the upside down crosses on the walls. You didn’t know for sure. You and michael had been together for a few weeks. You met on your way home from school. He was always looking out of his window. He always seemed so lonely. On your way home from school that day you noticed he was actually outside for once. He ran up to you and said hello in a slightly innocent tone. [ an innocence that wouldn’t stay for long after her met you] you said hello back, staring into his bright blue ocean eyes. You knew right then and there that some sort of prophecy was being fulfilled. You bonding over just a few days. You would go to his house everyday after school, and just talk. He was always curious of what school life was like. What a normal life was like. 

 

Michael closes the book you’re reading with one hand, and slowly reaches up your dress with the other. He kisses your neck from behind and again while just brushes over where you need him the most with his fingertips. You can’t help but let out a small whimper. “Michael” “yes y/n?” “i don’t feel like reading anymore.” “ what do you wish to do instead darling?” “ i want you to touch me” “where” he whispers softly in reply to your request. His soft blond curls fall over one eye seductivly. “Between my legs, please.” you manage to say breathlessly. He slowly slips his fingers into your panties, he begins gently rubbing your clit. You moan and whimper wanting more. “Bed, now” michael picks you up and carries you to his bed. He slowly removes your panties. Then pulling your dress off over your head. “ not wearing a bra today y/n? How naughty of you darling. Michael begins kissing you down your neck, your chest, all the way to your tummy and stops. You whimper begging him to go lower. “Is that what you wish my sweet?” “yes michael please” you let out almost in a scream. He slowly makes his way down and gently spreads your thighs apart and kissing them. He finally makes his way between them slowly sucking your clit, and begins licking and kissing every inch off you. Making you moan. You beg for him to fuck you. He rips his clothes off, and climbs on top of you. “ you are sure i’m doing this right?” he says with a vague tone of innocence. “ yes, we did this once before. Don’t tell me i have to teach you everything.” he sucks on your breast while he slips two fingers inside of you to prepare you for his massive cock. He slips in a third and finally pulls them out so he can slip his cock inside. He slowly puts it inside you making you gasp with pleasure. He slowly pushes himself back and forth inside you. He picks up his pace and pounds into you. “God you’re so beautiful y/n” you let out a loud moan. “Fuck michael i’m gonna cum.” you scream out. You cum as he pulls out and finishes himself. You both lay there in each others arms.


End file.
